Un amor místico
by Danh
Summary: Alice vio a Jasper Hale por primera vez en una de sus visiones. Vio como él buscaba una compañera y decidio darle lo que queria. En 1948 se vieron cara a cara un dia lluvioso en una cafeteria de Philadelphia. La historia de amor de Alice y Jasper.
1. El Gran Encuentro!

_Esta historia transcurre cuando Jasper se separa de Peter y Charlotte, cuando se disponen, Alice y el, a buscar a la familia d Carlisle y durante su convivencia con ellos!!  
_

**Un amor Místico!!!**

Capitulo Nº1: El gran encuentro!!!!

**Alice´s POV**

Ese día me decidí a llegar antes, para mí eso era lo q tenia q hacer. Pasaban los minutos y no llegaba.  
Pero ¿Porque tardaba tanto? Parecía que lo hacia apropósito!!  
Me concentré de nuevo y la cafetería se difuso ante mis ojos. Ahí estaba él ,cruzando la puerta. Pero faltaba más de una hora. Maldición! que enojada estaba!!Mi impaciencia incrementaba cada segundo que pasaba y lo peor que cada vez estaba mas nerviosa. Tenia que tranquilizarme de alguna u otra forma.  
Si fuera humana ya hubiera tomado alga para calmar mis nervios, pero eso con los vampiros no funcionaba. Cuando la camarera se acerco a preguntarme que iba a pedir, solo le dije un café, que por supuesto estaba intacto frente ami.  
Creo que hubiese resultado bastante extraño que alguien entrase en una cafetería, se sentase en la mesa mas alejada de las ventanas-solo por si acaso porque era un día de mucha tormenta y no conocía el tiempo en Filadelfia-,y estuviese ahí quieto sin beber, ni comer nada.  
Le dí un sorbo al café, pero que asco por Dios! no entendía como los humanos bebían esas cosas tan raras.  
Hay porque todavía no llegaba! Había pasado mucho tiempo ya. Me dispuse a concentrarme en mi visión, pero ella llego sola. Solo faltaban 5 minutos para que llegara. Se sentía bastante bien poder encontrar a alguien como yo, el saber que había alguien mas a quien le asustaba demasiado tener que matar a alguien para poder alimentarse.  
Sólo faltaba un minuto, un maldito minuto! Estaba demasiado ansiosa. Entonces la puerta se abrió, exacto como en mi visión ,el entro totalmente empapado por la lluvia de afuera. Él había tardado demasiado, me molesto un poco, pero estaba demasiado contenta al verlo ahí.  
Me paré de aquella mesa lo más rápido que puse, para no levantar sospechas entre los humanos y me dirigí hacia donde estaba él. Se quedó quieto, me miraba sorprendido.

-Me has hecho esperar mucho tiempo!!- le reproché  
Él agacho la cabeza.  
-Lo siento Señorita- contestó

¿Lo siento Señorita? Es encantador. Me sonreí cuando lo dijo, era demasiado hermoso. Podía notar que ya no estaba tan tenso y le tendí mi mano para que me siga.Y así lo hizo.  
Tengo que admitir que me dieron muchos celos ya que todas las chicas de la cafetería no dejaban de mirarlo. Pero yo lo sabía, él ya era **mío**!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Espero que les guste el primer capi chicas!!!Dejen Reviews porfa!!amaria saber su opinión!**


	2. No entiendo nada!

Capitulo Nº2: No entiendo Nada!!  
**  
Jasper POV**

Que desconcertado que estaba. Primero creí que me iba atacar, pero después cuando se acerco más me di cuenta que no sería así, yo sentía esperanza en ella. Por eso la seguí cuando me tendió la mano. Esperanza! un sentimiento que hacía demasiado tiempo q no sentía.  
Ella estaba demasiado feliz por verme ahí. Lo que no entendía es porque me había regañado de hacerla esperar mucho tiempo. Acaso ella sabia que yo iba a estar allí?  
Fuimos a sentarnos donde estaba antes de venir a mí, por lo que vi tenia una taza de café y estaba x la mitad, no , no podía ser de ella. Luego me pregunto:

-¿Quieres?- levantando la taza hacia mi y dándole un sorbo

Me estaba cargando o que? Eso me hizo reír demasiado, si ella estaba tomando esa asquerosidad. Tampoco entendía porque me había quedado con ella. Creo que porque me hacia sentir demasiado bien con su alegría y esperanza. Ella era demasiado hermosa, noseque quería de mi, podría tener al hombre que quisiera. Pero en que estaba pensando?? Ella nunca se fijaría en mi!  
En ese momento suspiré a causa de mis ingenuos pensamientos y sin querer respire, me puse demasiado incomodo, había demasiada gente en esa cafetería para mi gusto, tuve q amarrarme fuerte de la mesa. No necesitaba respirar, pero si necesitaba aire para hablar. Como odiaba sentir eso en mi garganta.  
Cuando miré a un costado venía la camarera. No quería que se acercara mucho.

-¿Quiere algo para tomar Señor?- me pregunto con demasiada cortesía  
-No, no quiero nada- sonó muy mal educado pero no tenía otra.

En momentos así me odiaba a mi mismo por ser tan monstruo.  
De repente sentí que ella tomo mi mano.

-Tranquilo,ya dentro de poco tiempo no necesitaras mas de esto- lo dijo preocupada por mi reacción.

No entendía nada de nada. Ya era hora de que mi interrogatorio comenzara.

- A que se refiere señorita?- le dije poniendo mi mejor cara de "no entiendo nada"


	3. Es hora de interrogar!

Capitulo Nº3: Es hora de interrogar!

**Alice POV**

-Ahhh…si perdona no me he presentado, empecemos desde el principio- y me quede pensando por donde empezar.

Siempre me olvidaba que los demás no podían ver lo que yo. Eso me dio risa pobre Jasper ya me imagino lo confundido que debía estar. Si supiera que se casi todo de el.

-Mmm...no Señorita, no se ha presentado- dijo el, con ese tono tan formal que no me gustaba mucho, pero era demasiado tierno.

- Soy Alice- le dije con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro.  
- Yo soy Jasper-dijo  
-Si, ya lo se- no pude evitar sonreír

El me seguía mirando muy desconcertado, hasta que dijo:

-¿Usted sabia que yo iba a venir aquí?  
-Sip- me divertía mucho aunque a el parecía que no  
-Señorita ¿Cómo sabia mi nombre?  
-Hay Jasper no me llames así por Dios! Soy A-li-ce, me haces sentir como una vieja, aparte suena fatal hasta que me trates de "Usted", solo A-li-ce si?- le dije haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no reír, solo para que se lo tomara enserio, si que sonaba mal que me llame "Señorita"

**Jasper POV**

Ella no quería q la llamara Señorita, decía que la hacia sentir vieja. Me hacia reir mucho, como si alguna vez fuera a envejecer!

-Bueno A-li-ce ¿podrías explicarme mejor todo?- hablar así me incomodaba ,me tendría que acostumbrar porque no quería separarme de su lado jamás.  
-Si,te explicare- Me dijo, con un tono de voz tan saltarín, ella me hacia feliz y no había estado con ella ni una hora, aparte ella también estaba feliz yo lo podía notar, eso me daba esperanzas.  
-Mira, dentro de un minuto y medio esas dos chicas que están ahí voltearan a mirarte a vos- lo dijo molesta y eso me gusto mucho, aunque no creía que esas señoritas fueran a voltear para mirarme ami.

Nos quedamos callados mirando de reojo a ambas. Exactamente en un minuto y medio ellas se dieron vuelta y me clavaron la mirada, cuando se dieron cuenta que con Alice las mirábamos, se dieron vuelta rápidamente y comenzaron a reírse.  
Alice las miraba molesta, lo podía sentir, y eso me ponía demasiado feliz, hacia mucho que no me sentía así y no sabia porque.

-¿Acaso puede ver el futuro?- le pregunte demasiado asombrado  
-No! Solo veo lo que las personas tienen planeado hacer, si la persona cambia de opinión mis visiones cambian, son muy…. Subjetivas. Si subjetivas asi las definiria.

-¿De donde viene?¿Ya sabrá de mi Don no?- yo estaba seguro que lo sabia pero también estaba muy desconcertado y fue lo primero que se me ocurrió preguntar.  
-Si Jasper, si se de tu Don, pero ahora no hablemos, nos están escuchando, vámonos!- dijo señalando a la camarera que limpiaba la mesa d al lado. Eso me dio mucha rabia, escuchar las conversaciones ajenas es de muy mala educación. No pude evitar mirarla mal.


	4. Hay que ir de caza!

Capitulo Nº4: Hay que ir de caza!

**Jasper´s POV**

Ella saco d su cartera un billete, lo dejo sobre la mesa y me dijo:

-Vamos, antes tenemos que ir a unos lugares y tomo mi mano

Cuando ya estábamos afuera me anime hablar, nos estábamos mojando mucho, pero eso me tenia sin cuidado solo quería estar con ella.

-¿Donde vamos?- le pregunte dudoso  
-Creo que será conveniente ir de caza antes, tus ojos ya están muy negros Jasper- Al darme cuenta de sus ojos me sorprendí, no estaban ni rojos, ni negros, eran de un color dorado hermoso, supuse que era a causa de su omnisciencia o algo así, no se me ocurría otra cosa.  
-No! estoy bien así. Puedo aguantar unas semanas mas, hoy no tiene porque morir nadie- No me gustaba la idea de tener que matar a una persona, siempre me imaginaba a la familia de mi victima, llorando. Creo que podría esperar, estaba seguro.  
-Hay no Jasper, hoy no va a morir nadie por nuestra culpa- me dijo aguantándose la risa

Yo quede pasmado mirándola. ¿Que acaso le causaba gracia? Pero no dije nada, solo mire hacia el suelo.

-No Alice estoy bien así, descuida. Sabes siempre pienso en las familias de las personas que he matado, es una gran tristeza que no me deja vivir tranquilo.

**  
Alice´s POV**

Hay el era lo que yo quería para mi. El había sido creado para mi. No lo dejaría irse de mi lado jamás.

-No Jasper te estoy diciendo que ningún humano morirá, aparte no creo que nadie extrañe un par de osos, no?  
-¿A que se refiere?- El estaba demasiado perdido pobre, pero seguía hablándome de un forma muy formal, no me gustaba nada! pero en otro momento hablaría con el de eso.  
-Ven, sígueme y confía en mi.

Nos adentramos en un bosque bastante grande de la zona, él estaba sumido en sus pensamientos. Apenas entramos en el pude oler cuatro osos, uno en cada punta del bosque. Lo lleve hasta el mas cercano, que estaba solo a unos kilómetros. Cuando ya estábamos cerca del oso le dije:

-¡Todo tuyo!  
-¿Que? Pero si es un oso!- Me dijo mas desconcertado aun, con unos ojos grandes como plato  
-Ya lo se, los animales también tienen sangre y mas que los humanos. Esto calmara tu sed y será mas divertido aun.

Sin darme cuenta el estaba sobre el oso, que ya estaba muerto por supuesto. Ni el oso se había enterado que iba a morir.  
Me pare frente a el moviendo la el pie derecho y la cabeza en forma de desaprobación.

-¿Qué paso?- dijo el preocupado  
-No, no, no! Así no se hace. ¿Dónde esta lo divertido entonces? Aunque sea lo hubieses dejado correr un poco al pobre oso- le dije haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no reírme, pero fue en vano.

Él me mostró una amplia sonrisa y dijo:

-Si, no fue muy divertido

-¿A que encuentro otro oso antes que vos?- le dije desafiándolo  
-¿Lista?- dijo poniéndose en postura de manera que pudiera salir corriendo- ¡YA!


	5. Mi Princesita!

Capitulo Nº5: Mi Princesita!

**Jasper´s POV**

Nos pasamos todo el día cazando osos, ahí no mas entendí a que se refería cuando me decía que era mas divertido. Los osos son mas fuertes que los humanos y mas rápidos también.

Hicimos millones de competencias, que al final solo quedaron en empate, ya que ella insistía en que sus osos eran mas grandes que los míos!

Estaba demasiado feliz, nunca se me había ocurrido que la sangre de un animal me saciaría, pero así había sido. No era igual que la humana, ni me hacia sentir igual de fuerte pero me bastaba. Por fin había encontrado la forma de sobrevivir sin tener que saber que la gente lloraría por mi presa.

Alice había sido una bendición, un milagro, un consuelo divino a mi amargura y angustia. Ella era mi ángel. Un ángel pequeño, alegre y travieso. No deseaba apartarme de ella, no quería que se fuera. Me negaba a verme sumido de nuevo en un camino distinto al que me iluminaba Mi princesita. Si ella era Mi princesa.

Paramos en Lansdowne en unos locales de ropa, ya que había insistido en que necesitábamos "todo nuevo".  
Solo la seguía sin prestar mucha atención a la ropa, me daba igual cualquiera. Lo que no quería por nada del mundo era perderla de vista a ella, que iba de un lugar a otro, mostrándome millones de prendas.

-¿Qué te parece esto? -me preguntó mientras me enseñaba un pantalon negro para mí.  
-Es lindo, me gusta -le respondí.

No entendía como confiaba en mi, tan solo en mis contestaciones se notaba que no le prestaba atención a la ropa. Contestaciones que repetía desde hacía ya dos horas. Pero aún así siguió bailoteando de un lado para otro, colgando y descolgando percheros.

Nunca le prestó atención a los precios, no me había dado cuenta de esto. Pero me había arrastrado a una tienda bastante cara. No me gustaba demasiado, pero ella parecía contenta allí, al parecer amaba la ropa.

Llevábamos andando mucho tiempo, era hora de hacer alguna parada, creo.

En realidad nosotros no necesitábamos otra cosa más que cazar de vez en cuando, solo eso, pero nada más. No hacía falta parar a descansar.

Era extraño. Hacía unas horas, me aterrorizaba tan solo la idea de tener que cazar. De necesitar alimentarme. Ahora ya no lo encontraba tan malo. Era incluso divertido, tal como me había dicho Mi Princesita.

Ella aún no me había contado hacia donde íbamos. Tendría que preguntárselo yo tarde o temprano. Aunque en realidad no me importaba. No tenía adonde ir, ni tampoco pretendía volver atrás a ningún lado que yo hubiese conocido anteriormente. No me importaba no saber donde iría, no me importaba no saber donde estaría mañana, no me importaba, siempre que mi pequeña Princesita me acompañara.


	6. Visiones!

Capitulo Nº6: Visiones

**Alice´s POV**

-No Rosalie!-ese oso es mío!

Ella no le hizo caso y siguió corriendo detrás de ese animal. Lo seguía de cerca, pero le daba suficiente espacio para poder correr. Después de unos segundos Rose atrapo a ese enorme oso pardo. Emmet llego con los brazos cruzados, donde estaba ella, se veía bastante enojado.

-Ese cuenta como mío, porque era mío, yo lo vi primero- dijo con el seño fruncido  
-No Emmet, yo lo cacé, es mío.

Se encogió de hombros y le saco la lengua, ella no lo dejaría ganar esta discusión.  
Emmet se dio la vuelta y se marcho, era bastante obvio que el enojo le duraría largo rato. Pero no me preocupaba, siempre discutían por esas tonteras. Era muy normal en ellos dos.  
De repente empecé a sentir que me sacudían el brazo.

-Alice, ¿Qué te pasa? ¿estas bien?- se veía muy preocupado, pero seguí sumida en mis pensamientos, hasta que me canse de que me sacudiera así.  
-Ya basta Jasper, deja mi brazo quieto. Vas a tener que acostumbrarte por que siempre me quedo así cuando tengo alguna visión.  
-¿Qué? ¿Ahora estabas viendo algo?  
-si, le conteste  
-¿Qué? Cuéntame!!- se veía bastante interesado

Recordé que todavía no le había dicho nada de ellos.

-He visto nuestro futuro Jasper. Bueno mejor dicho las personas que formaran parte de el, estaban cazando y discutían sobre quien había cazado mas osos.

El sonrió y me dijo

-Me resulta familiar

No pude evitar sonreír también

-Entonces estamos buscando a seres como nosotros, no?  
-Si, así es. Es un aquelarre de cinco vampiros  
-¿Cinco vampiros?- al oír su tono se escuchaba preocupado.  
-Si ellos serán nuestra familia. Tienen nuestra misma abstinencia, solo se alimentan de animales.  
-Alice, es imposible que cinco vampiros convivan.  
-Si amor, esta abstinencia nos hace mas civilizados, mas maduros. Ellos odian tanto como nosotros ser lo que son. No se por que te dije que eran una Aquelarre, ellos son una familia, que se aman los unos a los otros, se apoyan. Por ahora solo son cinco, pero dentro de unos días serán siete- le dije, mas feliz no podía estar, solo pensarlo me ponía eufórica

**Jasper´s POV **

Me resultaba difícil creer que hubiera un Aquelarre de más de dos personas. Encima eran cinco! Cinco vampiros, realmente aterrador, pero sorprendente.  
Nos podían masacrar sin esfuerzo alguno. No quería imaginarme la escena.  
Esos malditos haciéndole daño a Mi Princesita, no lo permitiría.  
Pero ella me había asegurado que no eran peligrosos, hasta me había dicho que eran una familia unida. Lo peor de todo es que íbamos a ir donde estaban ellos, Alice se sentía muy segura de lo que decía.  
Me había dicho que no se dejan llevar por sus instintos cuando hay humanos cerca, ya que si o si tienen que mostrarse de vez en cuando, siempre y cuando el cielo este nublado o sea de noche. Ese era otro de nuestros problemas, el sol. Se darían cuenta con solo vernos de que somos muy distintos a los demás.

-Alice, por favor, escúchame. Son peligrosos, estoy seguro- sabia que esto no la haría cambiar de opinión pero tenia que intentarlo. La acompañaría igual, no iba a permitir que fuese sola.

Me puso muy mala cara

-No lo son, no son peligrosos. Ellos odian la violencia, y odian ser lo que son. Son una gran familia, se contienen entre los cinco.

No entendía como cinco vampiros podían vivir así, sin enfrentamientos.  
Yo sabia bien de lo que hablaba, toda mi existencia como vampiro y humano había sido así. Lucha y sangre. Claro que mi anterior Aquelarre no era ni siquiera eso, era…una tropa. Un miserable ejercito para destruir a otros vampiros. Para arrebatarles los lugares donde ellos se alimentaban, sin que sus presas tuvieran ni una minima idea de lo que pasaba en su entorno.  
Si ella quería ir con esa "familia" yo iría con ella. No permitiría que nadie me sacara a Mi Princesita. Antes le arrancaría los sesos a cualquiera que lo intentara.  
Sabia que no tenia ninguna posibilidad de derrotar a cinco vampiros, pero a lo mejor eso le da tiempo suficiente para correr y escaparse.  
Ella continuo hablando, se veía tan feliz, tan hermosa.

-Estaremos allí en menos de un par de días.


	7. Un largo viaje!

Capitulo Nº7: Un largo viaje.

**Alice´s POV**

Llevaba temiendo este momento desde hacía mucho tiempo. No sabía si era una decisión acertada acercarnos tanto a un núcleo de población como el de Verga. Pero era necesario. Si fuéramos andando tardaríamos semanas. Así solo serían horas.  
Yo creía en él. Pero su autoestima no era lo suficientemente buena.

-¡¿Estas loca!? -me preguntó asustado por este hecho -¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué mate a todo el que se encuentre en el avión?  
-No le harás daño a nadie, estoy segura. Ya has estado entre mucha gente antes, podrás con esto -le alenté yo.

No debí de decirle que nos dirigíamos hacia Washington. Cuando supo lo lejos que íbamos y el tiempo en que yo pensaba realizar el viaje se puso histérico.  
Ya había pensado en eso. Los pasajeros. Pero qué mejor remedio a sus dudas que asegurárselo de manera tan eficaz.  
Nos acercamos hacia el aeropuerto nacional de Filadelfia. Y en seguida me dirigí a por los billetes de avión. Sabía que él no quería subir. Pero así sería mejor para él. Y si las cosas se complicaban ya encontraría alguna manera de refrenarlo.  
Cuando escuchamos la voz que llamaba a los pasajeros de nuestro vuelo nos encaminamos hacia el. Tan solo llevábamos una maleta -la de nuestra ropa -y un bolso de mano que sujetaba yo donde llevaba los pasaportes y el dinero. Había tenido que falsificar anteriormente los pasaportes. A Jasper al principio le sorprendió que yo ya tuviera uno para él pero supongo que en seguida entendió que se debía a que yo ya era consciente de él desde hacía tiempo gracias a mis visiones.  
Al entrar en el avión buscamos rápidamente nuestros asientos. Llegamos pronto. Apenas había gente aún. Los pasajeros empezaron a llegar poco a poco, sentándose ruidosamente y hablando con quien se sentara junto a él. Jasper se envaró. No me había dado cuenta de que el avión se había empezado a llenar del efluvio humano. Estaba agradecida de haber escogido un avión pequeño y de que los asientos fuera de dos en dos ya me imaginaba un humano al lado de Jasper.  
Él se había puesto rígido y saltaba a la vista que estaba aguantando la respiración. Busqué su mano y la cubrí con la mía.

-Tranquilo, no les harás daño -repetí de nuevo.

Pareció tranquilizarse un poco o al menos intentó hacérmelo ver. Era un encanto. Intentaba hacerme las cosas más fáciles a mí, a pesar de ser él quien lo necesitaba. Le froté el brazo. Sabía que no serviría de mucho, pero quería que supiera que yo estaba con él, que siempre lo estaría y que le ayudaría en esto.  
Lo besé en la mejilla. Tal vez así se calmaría. Fue más que eso.  
Puso unos ojos como platos, pero en seguida cambiaron. Se volvieron tiernos, toda duda que allí hubiese estado desapareció en ese momento.  
Acto seguido me rodeó con el brazo, me abrazó como si esta vez me estuviese consolando a mí.

-Siento haberte preocupado, lo haré lo mejor que pueda.

No me moví, en realidad, me sentía muy bien allí entre sus brazos.

**Jasper´s POV**

Ella me quería. Se preocupaba por mí.  
Reconozco que me hizo sentir culpable el haberla preocupado en el avión. Pero el tenerla entre mis brazos, el saber que estaba conmigo, fue medicina suficiente a mi sed.  
Mi Princesita me quería lo suficiente como para preocuparse por mí. Yo no estaba seguro de lo que ella sentía hacia mi persona. Es cierto que podía saber lo que estaba sintiendo en un momento concreto, pero no sabía exactamente como catalogar algunos de ellos, ya que eran nuevos para mí. Eran sentimientos que no había experimentado nunca antes de convertirme en vampiro, antes de ser el Mayor Jasper Withlock.  
Al principio estaba confuso. En verdad creí que perdería el juicio y masacraría el avión, y no podría hacer nada para evitarlo. Estuvo a punto de ser así, mientras notaba como aumentaba el efluvio humano tan cerca de mí. Casi no logré contener mis instintos más salvajes.

Pero debí suponer que mi Princesita lo solucionaría. Como ya había solucionado todo antes. Alice le había dado un sentido a mi vida. Tenía algo por lo que vivir y alguien a quien proteger. Ella había conseguido que la caza no hubiera sido tan espantosa para mí como lo había sido antes, eso en un principio.  
Por todo esto el viaje en avión -de unas "cuantas" horas -hasta Washington no se me hicieron tan largas, en realidad, deseé que el viaje fuese más lejos. No quería llegar todavía hasta allí. No quería aún tener que enfrentarme con nadie. No quería verla en peligro.

-Bien, estamos entre Seattle y Tacoma -daba la impresión de que estuviera pensando en voz alta -¿Te parece que hagamos una paradita en Tacoma? -levantó la cabeza para mirarme -Me gustaría comprar algunas cosas.

¿Más ropa? Me pareció que llevábamos suficiente ropa como para no tener que repetir las prendas en más de una semana. ¿Y quería comprar más ropa? Bueno, a lo mejor me equivocaba y no llevábamos tanta ropa. Al fin y al cabo, tampoco estuve lo que se dice muy pendiente mientras ella la elegía.

Nos dirigimos de nuevo a unos grandes almacenes situados en el centro de la ciudad. Todo estaba muy abarrotado. En seguida noté el olor de nuevo. Maldita sea. ¿Es que no me podía controlar al menos durante el rato que pasásemos allí dentro?  
Alice notó mi incomodidad y, una vez más, me tomó de la mano y me llevó con ella.  
Pasó por delante de todas las tiendas y boutiques de moda. Extraño. La última vez me había hecho recorrerme todo el edificio.  
Al final me condujo hasta una gran tienda. Solo que no era la que yo esperaba. En el escaparate había siete bicicletas de diferentes colores encadenadas unas a otras, cada una de ellas con su casco a juego colgando del volante. Era una tienda de deportes.  
Ella se dirigió hacia el mostrador. Allí se encontrada un hombre menudo, con una revista deportiva en las manos  
El hombre que se hallaba tras el mostrador le dirigió una sonrisa a ella. No me hizo ninguna gracia la manera en que la miraba. Quise estrellarlo contra su precioso escaparate.

-Quisiera siete uniformes completos de béisbol, con gorras y zapatillas del mismo color: blanco de fondo, negro y azul marino. Tres de mujer y cuatro de hombre. A ser posible con una gran "C" que sea visible en la parte delantera de la gorra. También otros siete bates y siete guantes -se volvió hacia mí y me guiñó un ojo -¿qué te parece? Es el pasatiempo americano.

**CHICAS ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE LA NOVE! ME PUEDEN ENCONTRAR ACA:**

**/team__jackash**** dejen reviews por favor!!!!las quiero lectoras!**


	8. ¿Despedida?

Capitulo Nº8: ¿Despedida?

**Alice´s POV**

Estaba segura de que el béisbol era una buena idea. Todos ellos se pasaban el día de aquí para allá. Cazando. Charlando. Leyendo. De nuevo a cazar. Ya era hora de meter algo de deporte en la rutina además de cazar.

Había visto jugar miles de veces a la gente en todas partes. Tampoco sería tan difícil. Aunque nosotros necesitaríamos algo más de espacio. A todo el mundo le encantaba el béisbol. Toda América estaba encantada con este. ¿Por qué no íbamos los vampiros también a jugar?

Jasper estuvo muy tenso hasta que salimos de aquel centro comercial con todas las cosas necesarias para un partido en condiciones.

-Vas a tener que decirme como se juega a eso -hizo un gesto de cabeza hacia mi mano izquierda, donde llevaba la bolsa con el equipo de béisbol -, parece divertido.

Él se había mostrado bastante interesado desde que vio todo lo que compré, un interés que no mostró la vez anterior, cuando adquirimos la suficiente ropa para llenar una maleta.

-Es muy sencillo -le asegure yo.

¿Cómo es posible que nunca vio un partido de béisbol? Necesité un rato para ver como se lo iba a explicar. Hasta que se me ocurrió algo.

-Creo que nos podemos desviar un poco de la ruta principal.

Él no pareció comprenderme. Pero me siguió.

Fuimos directamente hacia el campo de béisbol más cercano que pudimos encontrar por allí. En seguida nos sentamos lo más alejados que pudimos de las gradas. Divisamos el partido desde una esquina oscura de la calle, pues hacía sol, y no hacía falta montar un espectáculo además del partido que allí se jugaba.

Resultó algo aburrido. Los humanos eran muy lentos, me entraban ganas de ir hacia ellos para ayudarles al menos a hacer alguna carrera. Este equipo iba perdiendo por varias de estas. Vi con el rabillo del ojo que Jasper debía estar pensando lo mismo, porque se movía anticipándose a los movimientos que hubiese hecho de haber estado entre los jugadores. Acabó igual de decepcionado que yo. El equipo perdió sin ningún remedio por una diferencia algo vergonzosa. Es el instinto de ponerse del lado del más débil. Me pareció que había más jugadores lesionados que en el campo de béisbol.

-Bueno -me había dicho cuando nos alejamos de allí -creo que no será lo mismo siendo nosotros como somos, sino, me llevaría una gran decepción.

Frunció el ceño. Supuse que al decir eso estaría pensando en el equipo al que apoyaba hacía un rato. Pero se le veía radiante, era obvio que la idea le agradaba. Ya lo había entendido todo. Genial. Más vale una imagen que mil palabras.

Seguimos andando durante mucho rato, no era un caminar humano pero no íbamos corriendo. Entonces me puse a pensar en nuestro siguiente destino.

-Siguiente parada la península de Olympic -le dije de repente.

Suspiró. Aún no se fiaba de aquellos vampiros que yo tan bien conocía ya. No le hacía ninguna gracia el ir al encuentro de cinco como nosotros. Es más, se le veía preocupado por esto. Mierda. Otra vez le estaba haciendo sentir mal.

No me gustaba verle así. Odiaba el tener que verle preocupado. Me sentía mal el saber que era culpa mía.

Obviamente él supo de mi culpabilidad. Porque en seguida me sentí más calmada y segura entre sus brazos, tras sentir sus labios en el pelo.

**Jasper´s Pov**

-No Jasper, por ahí no -me había dicho ella tras haber sopesado juntos todas las rutas hasta Forks.

Ella había empezado a contarme sus visiones cuando las tenía. No hacía falta que yo le preguntase nada. En realidad siempre me interesaba todo lo que Alice veía. Y esto de las rutas se había convertido en un tema crucial.

Siempre que ella veía que por un lugar iba a hacer demasiado sol, o que por otro tendríamos problemas para pasar, intentábamos encontrar otro camino más seguro.

-Podríamos pasar por Matlock en lugar de por Garden City -había sugerido yo.

Como yo supe que haría, ella se concentró de nuevo en esta nueva posibilidad. Pero algo cambió esta vez.

Al principio solo frunció un poco el ceño. Pero luego vi como el miedo inundaba su siempre presente entusiasmo por todo. Pensé que me iba a dar un ataque cuando en su rostro se dibujó una mueca de horror. Sin embargo, tras todo esto, ella volvió a intentar componer su gesto, intentó aparentar calma. Pero no me engañó.

-Alice -yo seguí horrorizado por ese miedo que ella experimentó momentos atrás -¿qué as visto?

-No tomaremos esa ruta -susurró.

No me dijo nada más. Y yo no quise extenderme. Cualquier cosa que ella hubiera visto no se la iba a hacer repetir. No seguiríamos esa ruta y punto.

La tarde pasó despacio. Al principio fue algo amena. Pero después de este momento ella se mostró más preocupada. Quiso mantener cara de póquer. Pero obviamente no podía hacer nada con mi don. Hubieron momentos en los que se me hizo insoportable el verla tan desamparada. Momentos en los que me limitaba a abrazarla por miedo a que ella se volviera a preocupar por mí. Eso no me gustaba. El motivo de que ella se preocupara por mí era que yo me preocupaba por ella. Si tienes un punto de vista lo suficientemente retorcido y morboso esto podría ser gracioso. Pero yo no le encontraba la gracia en ningún lugar, porque un ángel no tenía porqué sentirse mal por mi culpa.

Al final concluimos la cuestión del camino decidiendo dar un rodeo desde Shelton hasta Unión, y luego atravesando el Parque Nacional de Olympic. Era un semicírculo perfecto hasta Forks, pero ella se negaba rotundamente a nada que implicara acercarse a Matlock.

No supe de la razón de esto hasta que estuvimos a medio camino de Shelton.

Intentábamos buscar algún lugar donde hubiese algún animal por allí cerca. Nos dirigimos hacia el río Case Inlet para poder encontrar algún animal que hubiese ido a saciar su sed, al igual que nosotros.

Pero algo salió mal.

Alice de repente se quedó parada, inmóvil, mirando al vacío. Y de nuevo ese miedo la inundó. No. Miedo no era el caso esta vez. Ella sintió pánico. Y yo con ella. ¿Qué era lo que había visto para llenarse de ese pánico?

Se volvió lentamente hacia mí.

-Viene hacia aquí -me dijo con su voz cantarina, ahora quebrada -ha captado nuestro olor.

-¿Quién viene, Alice? -le pregunté impaciente.

-Lo siento, no quise preocuparte, pensé que supondría que solo estamos de paso. Quise poder ahorrarnos el enfrentamiento.

**Alice´s POV**

Me entraron ganas de echar a correr, pero sabía que no serviría de nada. Seguiría nuestro olor, por mucho que huyéramos.

Esta visión no había sido nada comparada con la anterior, pero no deseaba confiarme y que salieran luego las cosas mal. Todavía podía recordar lo que vi, era un recuerdo claro, nítido, grabado a fuego en mi cabeza para unos cuantos meses. Si es que tenía la suerte de que este pudiera borrarse. No, los vampiros no olvidamos. Aún recordaba como se acercaba aquel vampiro, decidido, incluso creí poder atisbar una sonrisa en su rostro marfileño cuando se nos acercó para atacarnos. Primero vino a por mí, supongo que creyó que sería más fácil de matar. Que equivocado estaba. Pero cuando este saltó hacia donde yo me encontraba, yo preparada ya para atacarle, Jasper se interpuso en su camino, chocando en el aire, cayendo los dos hacia mi lado izquierdo. Recuerdo el chirrido metálico emitido por Jasper, mi Jasper, cuando este le rompió el brazo, lanzándolo lejos. Y también recuerdo como me gritaba que me fuese de allí, que huyera, mientras él se enzarzaba en un duelo a muerte.

Esta visión no ocasionó ninguna pelea, de momento, mientras este no cambiara de parecer podríamos hablar con él. Pero era su territorio, y nosotros intrusos.

Tal vez ahora fuera más fácil que nos escuchara, ya que estaba prevenido de que estábamos cerca, y no saltaría como hubiera saltado si hubiésemos aparecido de repente.

No lo entendía. Se suponía que estábamos lo suficientemente lejos de Matlock.

Debía de calmarme, Jasper podía sentir mi pánico, pero a veces no era capaz de recordarlo. Además de que era absolutamente imposible calmarme con un peligro sí al acecho.

Por supuesto que se había dado cuenta de mi miedo. Estaba segura de que no entendía lo que pasaba, pero aún así sabía que no era nada bueno. Por lo que me hundí en otro de sus abrazos de nuevo.

Ya faltaba poco, llegaría a nosotros en apenas un minuto.

-Ya casi ha llegado -le dije en voz alta.

Esto hizo que se pusiera más alerta, con todos los sentidos pendientes en todas partes. Entonces agachó la cabeza hacia mí.

-Si las cosas se complican quiero que salgas de aquí -me susurró.

¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Qué me estaba pidiendo? ¡No!

-No -repetí esta vez en voz alta -, yo no me voy a ninguna parte.

Me miró con el ceño fruncido. Pero mi expresión era inescrutable. No me iba a convencer. Y él lo sabía.

Entonces me alejó un poco, lo suficiente para poder verme mejor. Me acarició el pelo, y se inclinó para besarme.

Una corriente eléctrica recorrió mi cuerpo. Le devolví el beso.

Sus labios eran tiernos, suaves, y muy cariñosos. Pero aquello me asustó. Parecía una despedida. Él tenía miedo de no volverme a ver. Y solo pensarlo me aterrorizó.

Cuando se separó de mí, volvió a estrecharme contra él de nuevo, más fuerte, y después me cogió de la mano.

Nos quedamos esperando a nuestro visitante, que pronto apareció entre los árboles.


	9. Alivio

Capitulo Nº9: Alivio

**Jasper´s POV **

Ese beso había sido lo mejor que me paso en la vida. Podía sentir el amor que me tenia Mi Princesita. Y yo también la amaba, en tan poco tiempo se había convertido en lo mas importante que tenia. No iba a dejar que nada malo le pasara, primero me iban a tener que matar, descuartizar y quemar ami.

Alice estaba sumida en sus pensamientos y cada vez me abrazaba mas fuerte.

Los pasos se iban acercando cada vez mas.

Hasta que apareció, ¿Pero que? Era solo uno!! ¿A un solo vampiro le tenia tanto miedo? Ahí recordé bien, ella había dicho-Viene hacia nosotros!- me preocupe tanto por su seguridad que no me había percatado que ella todo el tiempo hablo en singular. Alice había visto algo malo, esta seguro, por eso era su miedo.

-Que buscan por aquí?- dijo el, era mas bajo que yo, pelo castaño hasta los hombros, y a simple vista le hacia falta un buen baño.

Estaba por contestarle que no le pensábamos dar ningún tipo de información, pero Alice se me adelanto y dijo:

-No estamos de caza, no te preocupes, no venimos a invadir tu territorio, solo estamos de pasada.

-¿Qué están buscando?- dijo el con tono desconfiado.

Alice vio lo que le estaba por decir, me apretó la mano y me dijo:

-Déjame ami Jasper, yo le saco sus dudas.

¿Pero que? ¿Le iba a sacar sus dudas? ¿Por qué? Alice hizo una breve pausa, seguro que estaba metida en sus visiones.

-Buscamos a un Aquelarre- contesto con el seño fruncido.

-Por acá no hay ninguna Aquelarre, solo estoy yo.

-Lo sabemos, ya te dije que solo estamos de pasada.

Seguía sin entender por que le daba tanta información al sucio este, pero ella tendría sus motivos, confiaba en ella, y seguro estaba haciendo las cosas bien, lo que menos quería era ponerla en peligro.

-¿Hacia donde se dirigen ustedes?

Otra pausa mas de Alice.

-Vamos a Forks, buscamos a Carlisle.

Con que así se llamaba el líder de ese Aquelarre, Carlisle, ella nunca me había dicho los nombres de estos.

-¿Qué quieren de Carlisle?- su tono no me gusto nada, levanto mucho la voz, se veía muy protector hacia este.

-No es tu problema-conteste, ya no aguantaba mas estar callado.

-Compartimos su misma dieta y nos uniremos a ellos-le contesto Alice, ¿Por qué le contestaba todo?

-Le debo muchos favores a Carlisle, y no le enviare a unos extraños, conozco un atajo, así que los acompañare.

Nooooooo, otro mas nooooo… Genial, ahora eran seis vampiros contra dos, eso se veía divertido, tenia que hablar, no podía ponerla mas en peligro a Mi Princesita.

-No somos ningunos extraños, el ya nos conoce, él nos informo hace años de esta dieta y como la seguimos al pie de la letra queremos unirnos a ellos, el se ofreció a darnos hogar.

-Ohhh… lo siento mucho, hubieran empezado por ahí chicos! No sabía que eran sus amigos.

-Si, hace un par de años los conocimos- dijo Alice con un tono alegre, algo bueno había hecho, creo.

-Bueno les diré un atajo, así llegan mas rápido y disculpen por la desconfianza, pero como ya les dije le debo mucho a Carlisle y si el esta en problemas lo estoy yo también, nunca dudaría en matar por él, es un gran amigo. Mándenle mis mas gratos saludos, mi nombre es **Alistair***. Espero que no los ofenda esto pero como mañana seguiré por aquí lo llamare, para confirmar que este todo bien.

-Si claro, no hay problema- contesto Alice de la forma mas amable que pudo.

Nos saludo y nos deseo un buen viaje, yo seguía desconfiando de su actitud, pero a la vez sentía un gran alivio, por ahora Mi Princesita estaría bien. Hasta que nos encontráramos con esos cinco vampiros, ya después se me ocurriría algo para salvarla. Un suspiro salio de mi al recordar eso.

-Todo va a salir bien amor, nada malo nos va a pasar, lo prometo- me dijo con una gran sonrisa y me abrazo.

Y mis labios se encontraron cn los de ella, por segunda vez.

**Alistair* **nómada Europeo, un muy buen amigo de Carlisle, aunque no lo visita con frecuencia. Su habilidad especial es el seguimiento. (Amanecer)

**Perdón chicas por tardarme en subir, según los reviews que tenga hoy subo otro capi ;) las quiero!!**


End file.
